Lying In Darkness
by xSapphireChanx
Summary: (Ch.5 Up)What happened to Knightbrace before he was defeated by The Kids Next Door,Before he went insane?Thats the question...
1. Forgotten Memories

Author's Notes: Hello,This is just another fic that has Knightbrace in it.This one might actually have chapters this time ^-^ Anyway,Its rated 'R' for violent and possible suicide scenes.This takes place somewhere in- between before and after Operation: T.E.E.T.H. Anyway,I hope you enjoy and I will try to update whenever possible.  
  
Lying In Darkness  
  
Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories  
  
October 31st,1982  
  
Among the small town of where the tree-house of the Kids Next Door would once reside,It was a not-so-ordinary town.Before the five young operatives ever came along -- Or for that matter,Were born.Adults were slowly everyday taking over the lives of the children.The relevent of this city was almost like another but yet the children inhabitants were well misreble.The sound of glass shattering on a hard-wood floor could be heard from a house -- A certain one in preticular.Deep withen its musty bounderies.Two adults could be seen in the kitchen that appeared to be a violent argument of assorts.  
  
A small boy,Of the age of twelve with shaggy blonde hair and wide reddish- brown eyes stared fearfully at the scene,His glasses were tilted down his nose as he took refuge under a nearby coffee table,Maybe to avoid being thrown around or beaten by his drunk father...Fear filled the child's eyes,Maybe it was normal for him to fear adults like this.Maybe it wasn't.And tonight wasn't going to be the best night of all -- It was halloween and thats when his father was at his worst.Normally kids would enjoy the night and be out trick-or-treating for what they could get as in prize worth of either money or candy.  
  
"Micheal Edward Jelly!" a voice boomed,The child..formally known as the future kids next door villan -- Knightbrace whipped his head to the side to see his father glaring daggers at him.Micheal gulped and crawled out from under the table to stand there..Staring straight up at his father.Fear filled his eyes,He knew what was coming -- He could smell the stench of liquor and possibly drugs on his father's breath,Causing him to want to gag.  
  
"Are you listening to me?" The booming voice of Micheal's father could also be heard kinda slurring..Slurring with liquor and from being drunk.Micheal could see the fire growing in behind his father's eyes,He slowly started to back away.All his life that he had lived it was the same thing everyday -- If he wasn't at the hellhole called school -- He was here,Being beat on constantly by his always-drunk father.Micheal was backing as far as he could..Until his back pressed against the white wall.  
  
His Father,Roared in uncontrollable anger.Stepping forward.Each step he took was stagged and sent chills up and down the boy's spine,His eyes were wide like saucer-plates to see his father advancing on him like this,His heart was thumping three times faster than it normally did.This was the kind of fear that any child would feel when their own parents were slowly turning against them,Micheal wasn't sure what to do now -- His father was about to beat him to a pulp and his mother was to meak and scared to do anything about it....  
  
Risin' up back on the street  
  
Did my time, took my chances  
  
Went the distance now I'm back on my feet  
  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
So many times, it happens too fast  
  
You trade your passion for glory  
  
Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past  
  
You must fight just to keep them alive  
  
Micheal whimpered as his father took another step forward,His brown-work boots almost pounding against the weak,wood floor.Micheal didn't know what to do,He just stood there -- Back pressed against the wall,Fear filling his wide eyes as his father took strike.  
  
The pain caused Micheal's legs to give out as he crashed against the floor,Pain blurring out his vision as his father took another strike,This time slamming his booted foot down into the boy's stomach.Micheal whimpered in immense pain..Feeling as if all of his organs were being crushed beyound recognition,The pain shooting through Micheal's ribs he wasn't sure how to handle this pain..Tears of pain and suffering streaking down his pale white face as he felt another blow.  
  
"Stop!" was all he heard as his mother came running into the room,He could hear his father's angry voice -- Hear the sound of his mother screaming and reeling back against the wall.His eyes opened only slightly -- His vision blurred by the tears of pain and fate,He couldn't really lift his head well enough to look over to see the terror that loomed before his eyes.His father's angry shouts were drowned out by his mother's screams of agony.Micheal's eyes widened as his father grabbed the gun nearby,His mother crying and begging for mercy.Everything was almost a blur to him..To far into the whirlwind of pain and fear..He couldn't see straight....  
  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
  
It's the thrill of the fight  
  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
  
And the last known survivor  
  
Stalks his prey in the night  
  
And he's watching us all  
  
With the Eye of the Tiger  
  
Micheal's father stepped forward,A sickened grin crossing his face as he stepped slowly towards his wife,Micheal's mother was struggling to get to her feet -- To save her son from the fate that would befall both of them if she let it.The sick grin sending angered chills up and down his mother's spine,Micheal wasn't sure what happened next because before he knew anything -- He had lost conciousness and blacked out......  
  
Face to face out in the heat  
  
Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry  
  
They stack the odds still we take to the street  
  
For the kill with the skill to survive  
  
*********************************** The Next Morning...  
  
Daylight broke through the window..Micheal's eyes twitched a little before opening,Pain instantly filling his entire body.He could see splashes of blood on the floor and the wall,Still dazed from the blows he had recieved the previous evening.His eyes widened as relization hit him -- He sat up in such a way that pain ripped through him but it didn't matter.His eyes went wide but not because of the pain,But because of the scene that layed before him -- His father and mother layed on the floor,In a puddle of almost dry blood.The gun clattered on the floor somewhere near them.Micheal was afraid,Had his parents really gotten that violent?  
  
How could he be so stupid not to relize that -- The whole time after he blacked out his parents had gotten to deep in their fight.Killed by the gun- shot.Micheal wasn't sure what to believe now -- Just since he was born his parents were always fighting but they weren't dead.Now he was here..Alone.Sitting against the far-wall seeing the deathly pale,decaying faces of his parents.  
  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
  
It's the thrill of the fight  
  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
  
And the last known survivor  
  
Stalks his prey in the night  
  
And he's watching us all  
  
With the Eye of the Tiger  
  
Wobbling to his feet,Micheal stood up -- Ignoring the deep,Surging pain that increased everytime he made a movement like that,He knew he had to get ready for school -- Not that they would care anyway.Of course he didn't even have time to change clothes,He picked up his back-pack from the nearby table and raced out the door -- Leaving his parents' decaying bodies to rot on the floor as he ran down the side-walk of the misreble streets.He needed to be on time,Not that he ever got any respect for that.He was treated like dirt -- Along with all the other kids at school.  
  
Micheal's steps sent pain shooting up every part of him,Yet he didn't care anymore..He picked up even more speed and ran on down the path towards the school.It would only be a few minutes before the bell rang.His thoughts were deep,in a jumble.Everything had happened so fast.It only seemed like yesterday that his parents were arguing over some mindless task while he sat in the other room,Doing his homework -- Alone...  
  
Risin' up straight to the top  
  
Had the guts, got the glory  
  
Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop  
  
Just a man and his will to survive  
  
The pain still surging through Micheal's lower half,He managed to get through the grey double-doors just as the bell rang,Atleast he had reached the school.He coughed and walked on down the hall -- Ignoring the strange stares that he was recieving from some of the kids and he knew why he was reciveing them..His grey hoodie was stained with blood and so was his jeans.His eyes were blood-shot and red as if he had been crying.  
  
Some of the kids snickered at his apperence while others could only stare,Micheal wasn't even sure how to react..One minute he was almost normal and the next he was being beaten around by his parents for some odd reason or another.Of course there wasn't much he knew to do -- His teachers weren't much better anyway.  
  
It's the Eye of the Tiger  
  
It's the thrill of the fight  
  
Rising up to the challenge of our rival  
  
And the last known survivor  
  
Stalks his prey in the night  
  
And he's watching us all  
  
With the Eye of the Tiger  
  
Whispers like 'What happened?' floated through the air as Micheal made his way on down the hall towards his first class.He knew he'd better have a good explanation for this one.Of course what good could it do?His teachers never even LISTENED to him...  
  
A/N: Well thats the end of Chapter One,I don't know Knightbrace's real name so I decided to call him Micheal,The Kids Next Door will appear in later chapters which shall be somewhere towards the future for this era,Anyway please let me know if I should post Chapter Two up or not. - Dark Angel 


	2. Pain And Anger

Chapter Two: Pain And Anger  
  
Micheal finally made it to class,Forgetting about the whispers and odd stares he had recieved in the halls,The only thing he had his mind on now was avoiding all consequinces of the teachers.Besides,They had to be worse than his father.Not that would help anyway,His parents were dead and the reference to them using his teachers were making him feel overly sick inside.  
  
He stepped into the class-room,Ignoring the stares that he got -- The Teacher wasn't there yet.He finally took a seat at his desk,He could hear another batch of whispers and possibly sniggers.Micheal groaned in dis- content...Not wanting to know what they were saying about him.Didn't they get enough of torturing him anyway?  
  
Probably not.His brownish-red eyes diverted towards the other side of the room,Two boys probably twins both with brown hair were talking.One of them had glasses on and the other's brown hair covered his eyes.Probably John Wink and Timonthy Fibb (sound familier?) Micheal almost sunk even farther into his seat when the teacher entered the room.  
  
'Oh lord..Help me...' Was all Micheal said as he stared in fear up at his teacher.The teacher was a very grim looking woman..Her greyish-blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail using a grey hair tye..Basically her whole outfit was grey.But she had a grim,nasty attitude.'specially towards children.  
  
Micheal shivered and slid back under his seat,Hoping not to be seen by the nightmare that was teaching the class -- He just wanted to run -- Run for his life.But something held him there under the desk,He was becoming paralyzed..His eyes went wide when he had thought the teacher had seen him but yet she never did.A small sigh of relief escaped his lips as he sunk almost all the way down onto the floor.  
  
"Um..Um..Miss Reznor?" a small voice..practically feminine spoke up,The voice was coming from someone we would all know as Grandma Stuffum one day.Ms.Reznor turned her head towards the small girl sitting towards the back..The girl had black,straight hair that went down to her shoulders and she wore a sky-blue dress and white shoes. Micheal shivered at the thought of being glared at like that by the teacher.He stayed there silently on his hands and knees under the small desk....  
  
Look Into The Other's Eyes  
  
Many Frustrations...  
  
Read Between The Lines  
  
No Words...Just Vibrations  
  
Micheal knew he had to take this chance,He couldn't bear to be around all these people any longer,He had been treated like dirt millions of times but this had to be the final straw.Just as Ms.Reznor's back was turned,Micheal jumped to his feet from under the desk and sped from the class-room.He could hear the teacher's angry shout behind him but he didn't stop running..He ran for his life towards the front double-doors that would lead back home.He needed to end this pain -- He wanted to escape society for once.  
  
His thoughts were racing a million miles per hour,He wasn't sure where he was going now.He just wanted to escape this school -- Escape the people that loomed withen it.He wasn't exactly sure where this was leading him,He didn't even know if he would die or live.His black and white tennis shoes slapping the marble floor as he sped through the grey double-doors and on down the steps.The voices -- Acusing voices of the teachers still looming in the back of his head....  
  
Don't Ignore Hidden Desires  
  
He didn't really remember why he was running,He was just running aimlessly running into nowhere..Running from this nightmare he called life.Everything was turning to be a blur for him,He didn't look back.He couldn't look back.Angry shouts could be heard from several adults as he zipped past in front of a bunch of cars.The angry voices blurring and shaking in the frightened boy's mind,He didn't know what to do.If he had one wish,It would be to end it all.If it were possible.  
  
The voices,Angry voices shadowing in his mind as he ran for his life -- Not seeing straight,Feeling the burning sensaition deep withen his stomach.Flash backs of his past were flashing before his eyes as he ran..Ran for what he had left.He wasn't even aware he was close to reaching home,He was to deep in his thoughts to notice anything....  
  
Pay Attention  
  
Your Playing With Fire  
  
Micheal's pounding foot-steps seemed to compete with the pounding in his head,His blonde hair flew every which way in the wind as he ran,Grey storm clouds seemed to be moving in.He didn't hear the distant roar of thunder as the wind seemed to grow more harsh,The pounding of his head increasing every second he took a step,He couldn't see straight..His vision was becoming blurry he didn't even remember anything....  
  
Silence Must Be Heard....  
  
Noise Must Be Observed...  
  
The Time Has Come That Silence...  
  
Micheal didn't remember anything that was happening,It was a sudden blur to him.He didn't remember running up the stairs to his house.He didn't remember ever going inside.His thoughts were twisting and his vision was spinning.The rooms were spinning as he ran..He didn't remember what had happened next..He didn't even remember what he had did...  
  
Silence Must Be Heard  
  
Everything was happening so fast.His parents dead.The mocking voices of the others.The blood.The pain.The abusion.Everything was blurring in Micheal's point-of-veiw..He didn't even feel the last sleeping pill slither down his throat -- He didn't remember taking a whole bottle of sleeping-pills,He didn't even remember dropping the empty bottle...  
  
Or Diamonds Will Burn  
  
Micheal's eyes after a few minutes were growing heavy,His body was starting to fall..Faster and faster into this darkness he was falling,He didn't remember anything.He didn't feel his knees give-out under-neath him as he began to fall farther - Faster into the darkness.The black pain and seething fire was consuming him slowly....  
  
Friendly Cards Will Turn  
  
'Cause Silence  
  
Has The Right To Be Heard...  
  
The tempature of the room seemed to be rising slowly,The darkness was slowly consuming him -- Consuming the house.The floor seemed to turn black and empty as a void..He fell farther and farther into the void..It was happening to fast,Was this a dream or a nightmare?Any such help seemed far away..To far away..No one ever saw this boy fall deeper and deeper into the darkness...  
  
People Talk Too Much  
  
For What They Have To Say...  
  
Over-Whelming the 12 year old,His vision was becoming blurry..Faster and faster he fell not once seeing the end of this void or this nightmare..His eyes were drifting closed slowly the whole way.Bright lights flashed before his eyes but yet he never saw them -- They were an illusion -- Just like him....  
  
Words Without Meaning  
  
They're Fading Away...  
  
He didn't hear the voices,The voices yelling for him to snap out of it -- He never heard the angry shouts of the people -- He never saw the torches lighted in the bright air,He didn't see anything.He never heard the roar of thunder -- He never saw the rain fall...  
  
Silence Must Be Heard...  
  
Noise Must Be observed...  
  
The Time Has Come That Silence...  
  
The entire room was spinning,The water -- Was dripping down into the sink had long turned black with darkness,The entire room was gulfed in it -- The heat was rising to the top -- Black flames spread across the floor consuming the room -- Consuming,Micheal...  
  
Silence Must Be Heard  
  
The darkness,The room,The fire -- Seemed to fade as it all cleared..Micheal's eyes fully shut as he collapsed on the bathroom floor..The bottle still laying where it fell..His body felt heavy as he hit the floor..His life flashing before his eyes...Faster..and..Faster the bright lights.The flames.The darkness....  
  
Or Diamonds Will Burn  
  
Everything was spinning -- The flashes of white light finally faded into nothing as Micheal's vision finally faded to black..Maybe to never wake up....  
  
Author's Notes: Hope you liked Chapter Two,Yeah..I know it sucked.Anyway please enjoy it.Chapter Three'll be up sometime,If not today maybe tommorrow.Just so you know..'Silence Must Be Heard' is by Enigma. 


	3. Dark Nightmares

Author's Notes: I finally decided to update 'Lying In Darkness' I hope you like this chapter..Not all chapters'll have songs in them.Please check out my other fic -- The Exile. I really need to keep up with all these updates now.But why would you people care?All your out for is to read =P Ah well.- Dark Angel  
  
Chapter Three: Dark Nightmares  
  
The darkness had consumed him whole.Micheal felt his eyes open,But he was no longer on the bathroom floor -- He was in some kind of empty void.There was no ground to stand on -- There was no sunlight no nothing.The black winds were uneasily still.Micheal gulped and stood up,ignoring the stinging pain in his stomach.  
  
"Where am I?" Micheal wondered,Running a hand lightly through his hair as he walked down the invisible path.Nothing was quite what it seemed anymore,Was he on the other-side?Was he dreaming?Was he dead? The questions struck him more and more as he silently walked down the path.There was no life -- No nothing.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Micheal shivered,There was no response -- Only just the echoing of his voice.There was no life.No light.No sound."Am I really this alone?" He wondered silently as he continued on down the path way aimlessly.Not sure where he was or what was happening.Was this some kind of nightmare? Was this some kind of death that he had to face? His thoughts were in a jumble.  
  
"This is no dream."  
  
Micheal spun around,His eyes searching frantically for the source of the voice.Feeling another chill he backed away slowly.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
Micheal felt his heart quicken,He wasn't so sure if he were alone in this -- Empty abyss.But something was trying to tell him.Before he could back any farther a white-hooded figure stepped from the shadows.A pair of glowing white eyes staring out at him.  
  
"I do not need to tell you who I am."  
  
Micheal shook his head staring straight at the figure,His mouth going dry from the constant wave of tension that was slowly filling him up.  
  
"If I don't know who you are..Then where am I?"  
  
The figure sighed and lowered its staff.Micheal watched -- His heart pumping harder and harder than before.  
  
"You are in the dark depths of your mind."  
  
"But you said this isn't a dream!" Micheal remarked,Not knowing how to react. The figure shook it's head silently.  
  
"Its not a dream.And I will show you."  
  
With those words said,The figure lifted it's staff - A small vortex opened,About the size of a window.Micheal backed away frightened.The vortex was dark for only a few minutes before showing a scene he never expected to see.  
  
"W-Who are they?"  
  
"Those're you class mates and Teacher,without you -- Its different."  
  
Micheal looked closely at the screen,What he was seeing was scaring him slightly.  
  
The teacher droned on as the kids stared sadly at the wall..All dressed in black,Even Mimi Stuffum was dressed in black and her head was drooped onto the desk in front of her.  
  
Micheal was seeing things worse than they were now,His mouth went dry instantly -- A feeling of desperation welling up inside him.  
  
"Please,I don't want to see anymore!I want to go back!" Micheal shouted lunging forward towards the vortex -- It might've been his only escape. The figure stood back as Micheal leapt through the vortex.....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The sunlight shown brightly through the windows,Micheal's eyes cracked open -- He was once again laying on the bathroom floor.He instantly bolted up -- Despite the pain.Everything was normal.No fire.No darkness.No void. The empty pill bottle still layed where it remained.Micheal looked around frantically -- Everything seemed normal.  
  
'I better get back to school....' Micheal thought numbly,He grabbed his backpack and ran towards the front door..Not looking back upon the empty room as he exitted into the grey winter.  
  
Maybe life wouldn't be so bad after all....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: Sorry if the chapter was short & sucked,I was kind of out of ideas for this one.But I will try to update more often. 'Operation: Drama' maybe updated once this fic & The Exile are done.Sorry about that but I hope you can wait 'til chapter four. 


	4. Traumatic Changes

Author's Notes: I might as well move Knightbrace a.k.a. Micheal's life along until he's a teen,Besides,The last three chapters dealt with his child-hood.  
  
And Sure,Ahhelga..I'll add Numbuh 13. (Numbuh 13- WHAT!?  
  
Me- I thought it'd be neat =P  
  
Numbuh 13- You are so dead for that -_-  
  
Riiight.) - Dark Angel  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Four: Traumatic Changes  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
September 17th,1985  
  
The sounds of foot-steps echoing in the alley way could be heard,15 year old Micheal sped through there -- He was already late for that meeting with his so called 'friends'.He grumbled as his black trench-coat flew behind him -- He no longer wore his glasses,His blonde hair was slicked back for once as his reddish-brown eyes narrowed.The chains on his jeans chiming every step he took.  
  
'How could I have stayed there so late?!' He thought as he rushed towards a nearby neighborhood,His thoughts were spinning -- Faster and Faster as he ran forward.But something nearby caught his attention -- Caused him to stop running all at once.He looked over to see a man running from 3 rabid looking dogs.  
  
The man pulled the gun before the bullet peirced the heart of one of the dogs.The other two leapt forward pinning the poor man to the ground.Micheal tried to sheild his eyes from the sight but couldn't.The two dogs mercilessly tore into the man's flesh -- The man screaming and writhering in agony.They weren't killing him,They were FEASTING on him...Micheal's eyes went wide.  
  
'I better get out of here before they see me...' He thought as he took off at lightning speed towards his friend's house,Ignoring the pounding of his heart he raced as fast as he could forward away from the scene.He finally ran up the cement steps of the house,out of breath he banged on the door.The sound of blaring music could be heard from somewhere in the house.  
  
John Wink opened the door,Micheal was almost blasted backwards by the loud music.  
  
It's Getting Closer To The End  
  
Every Part Of Me  
  
And Then Disaster Takes Its Toll  
  
And Now I'm Left With Only Me  
  
Maybe Sorrow Plays A Role  
  
When You Feel Unkind  
  
Your Abuses Will Let Her Stand In Line  
  
Forever Lost In Time  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
It's Getting Closer To The End  
  
I Look Back And Smile  
  
We Conquered Every Single Bump In My Road  
  
Made It All Worth While  
  
Just Remember How I Cared  
  
When It Came Crashing Down  
  
I'd Like To Toast To All Those Angels  
  
That Were Hangin' 'Round  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Maybe Life Ain't What It Seems  
  
'Cause It's All A Dream  
  
Forgive Me  
  
Sometimes I Feel Like A Fool  
  
'Cause I'm So Uncool  
  
Forgive Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
Save Me  
  
Save Me  
  
Before I Drown  
  
"COULD YOU TURN THE MUSIC DOWN?" Micheal managed to yell of the blaring music.John shook his head and turned down the music before letting Micheal in.  
  
"You look out of breath,What happened?" John asked,Mimi also looked over worry filling her eyes.Everyone's attention turned to Micheal who stood there struggling to regain his breath.  
  
"I..saw a man out there...He was torn to peices..By two rabid dogs..." Micheal managed to sputter,As if the wind had been knocked out of him.Everyone looked at each other and then back to Micheal.  
  
"Maybe you should lay down."  
  
"But I'm not lieing!" Micheal protested,He wasn't sure but it had happened.  
  
John shook his head.  
  
"Maybe you just went throught some Traumatic Changes." the others nodded in agreement as Micheal stared at them.They didn't believe him! He sighed,They never did anyway....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Author's Notes: What did you think?I think this chapter is quite spiffy -_^ plus its becoming more and more gory.Anyway 'Drown' Belongs to Limp Bizkit. Please let me know when you want Ch.5 up. 


	5. Not Going To Live Forever

Author's Notes: I FINALLY decided to update,Damned writer's block -.-;; Anyway this chapter will be featuring a song by Bon Jovi that I've gotten addicted too :P Anyway,I hope you people like this chapter.Its yet again a dream sequence,I guess.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter Five: Not Going To Live Forever  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
This Ain't A Song For The Broken Hearted  
  
No Silent Prayer For The Faith Departed  
  
I Ain't Gonna Be Just A Face In The Crowd  
  
You're Gonna Hear My Voice  
  
When I Shout It Out Loud  
  
~Life...Doesn't Rewind~  
  
Darkness fell around him,Silently and swiftly.The burning of the pain kept grabbing at him rapidly.The fire slowly seeping up over him,The pain was unbearable and it was tearing at him.The darkness clutched his heart,dragging him deeper and deeper into the mass.There was no one there to save him.No one there to be around when he was dying.  
  
It's My Life  
  
It's Now Or Never  
  
I Ain't Gonna Live Forever  
  
I Just Want To Live While I'm Alive  
  
(It's My Life)  
  
My Heart Is Like An Open Highway  
  
Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way  
  
I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive  
  
It's My Life  
  
His eyes snapped open,Micheal groaned and clambered to his feet.He wasn't sure if this was a dream or some horror movie.Things were so blurry,He couldn't see straight -- He couldn't think straight.The dark room was only occassionally iluminated by the blinding white lights of the occassional flashes of lightning.  
  
Where the hell am I?  
  
Micheal wondered as he passed through the door,Only to be met by the sickening odor of decay and death.Nearly gagging he stumbled down the corrider,Not remembering anything.He felt the room spinning -- His head spinning,The room becoming a sea of red.Something matching his own human power was after him -- Someone who rivaled him in strengh.It wanted to kill him.He was going to die.  
  
This Is For The Ones Who Stood Their Ground  
  
For Tommy And Gina Who Never Backed Down  
  
Tommorrow's Getting Harder Make No Mistake  
  
Luck Ain't Even Lucky  
  
Got To Make Your Own Breaks  
  
Micheal's heart was pounding as he made his way down the corrider,The creaking of wooden doors could be heard as metal clanged against metal.Sweat now pouring down rapidly,He began to break into a run.Yet he never went anywhere,The smell of death and decay was growing stronger.Gagging him slowly.He couldn't breathe.Gasping for breath he stumbled forward,Trying to find a end to this nightmare.Pale white walls flashing past him slowly,His heart pumping to the mass yet he never moved.  
  
If I ever live through this....  
  
Were his thoughts as he continued to struggle against the force,It was pulling him back.Pulling him into the darkness.Rapidly the sweat was pouring,His head pounding.For all he knew this could be the end.Flashes of earlier memories kept flashing in his mind.The suicide attempt.His father beating him to death.The hospital room.The guy being torn apart by the dogs.  
  
It's My Life  
  
It's Now Or Never  
  
I Ain't Gonna Live Forever  
  
I Just Want To Live While I'm Alive  
  
(It's My Life)  
  
My Heart's Like An Open Highway  
  
Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way  
  
I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive  
  
It's My Life  
  
Micheal squeaked in fear as a pair of strong hands locked around his throat.Slowly twisting it.He couldn't fight it,His legs were becoming like rubber.They were collapsing right out from under him.The hands continued to twist until a sickening snap was heard.He fell to floor,his body now useless.His heart slowly starting to stop,Pain etching every corner of his body.He couldn't look up,his eyes were closed.He could hear the sound of foot-steps dissapearing into the darkness.He was left there alone and dying.  
  
But just like always,The dream ended....  
  
Better Stand Tall When They're Calling You Out  
  
Don't Bend,Don't Break,Baby,Don't Back Down  
  
Everything was such a blur.It was like a knife slicing through reality,Everything had faded to black before a slash of white light slashed through the darkness.The wind was blowing silently at the windows in the curtain,Micheal just layed there in bed,the white covers surrounding him like a ocean.His chest rised and fell.He was finally breathing again.It was all a dream.  
  
~Stop It...While You Still Can~  
  
It's My Life  
  
It's Now Or Never  
  
I Ain't Gonna Live Forever  
  
I Just Want To Live While I'm Alive  
  
(It's My Life)  
  
My Heart Is Like An Open Highway  
  
Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way  
  
I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive  
  
It's My Life  
  
Micheal's eyes cracked open,The night air flitting into the room.Groaning he sat up,He knew he wasn't going to live forever but it was now or never.He wasn't going to stay down any longer.He was going to be known.No matter what.But yet this wasn't even the start of his worries.  
  
It's My Life  
  
It's Now Or Never  
  
I Ain't Gonna Live Forever  
  
I Just Want To Live While I'm Alive  
  
(It's My Life)  
  
My Heart Is Like An Open Highway  
  
Like Frankie Said I Did It My Way  
  
I Just Wanna Live While I'm Alive  
  
It's My Life  
  
~Theres Hope~  
  
End Of Chapter Five  
  
Author's Notes: I loved this chapter n.n I finally got over the writer's block enough to write it,Please let me know when you want Ch.6. I maybe more slow updating now that I'm getting writer's block and have been very busy. - Dark Angel a.k.a. Sagitaeria 


End file.
